Wicked
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Ulquiorra was a bad, bad boy. Being in Slytherin, bringing a Malfoy home, secretly lusting after his sister...Yup. Albus Serverus Potter is a very wicked boy indeed. UlquiHime, Ulquiorra as Al. Rated T for  slight  pedophilia and kinda incest.


**A/N: I know. I suck, don't I? I should be finishing WIS, but do I? No. I start _another _BleachHP Crossover. Damn plot bunny. Little bastard.**

**Rated T for disturbing themes such as (slight)pedophilla and incest. Poor Ulqui.**

**I don't own anything. MultiChap story. Will be more AU than WIS.**

**_Chapter 1: Childhood and Year 1_  
**

They were never meant to be. There would be an eternal barrier between them, strong, unforgiving, and unconquerable.

Before they were kept apart by race and belief.

Now, they were kept apart by blood.

How he despised blood. The once gorgeous and bittersweet tang that would paint his pale hands with rubies was hideous and vile. Thick, staining, _forever._ Blood kept them apart. Drowned them. It's thick rancid currents pushing them away; entwining them in a thick agonizing bond.

Ulquiorra had found his heart...

...Ulquiorra had found his Orihime again..._his princess._

"I love you lots, Al! Even more than James...but don't tell him that, kay?" The firey sunset hair gleamed with gold in the sun, dark hazel eyes sparkled with joy, innocence, and pure adoration. Love. Her pale, peachy skin stretched over her bones and despicable blood beautifully. Smiling pouty lips beamed at him, pink flushes in her cherubic cheeks...slender hands, the lovely willowy body...oh, she'd grow up to be so lovely, so perfect, so ravishing. How he wanted to take the girl for his own, become one with her, marry her, have children with her, grow old and decrepit with her, die with her...

"Are you listening to me?"

"...Yes..." He was always listening, drinking her in, swallowing every word greedily... "I am listening."

"Good! You love me, right Al?" _Love..._

"Of course. I will always love you. More than anything...I love you...Lily."

* * *

How long had it been? Had he always known? Did he even pass through the cycle? He wondered, sometimes. He sometimes though that he couldn't have. It wasn't possible. To have this mind, these emotions, this _lust_...

He was Ulquiorra Schiffer. He was the fourth Espada. He was a cold blooded killer; soldier.

He was Albus Serverus Potter. He was the son of the legendary Harry James Potter. He was a boy.

A Arrancar. A human. A man. A child.

Who _was_ he?

* * *

He was exactly 2 years old and 44 days older than her. He remembered with a crystal clarity unnatural for a two year old child. The day she was brought "home". James hadn't understood the situation, the fool. He was too much like him; _too_ much like his former strawberry-esque rival for Ulquiorra's liking. "Wha's goin' on?" James asked to Teddy. Teddy, twelve years old, blinked down at his 'brother' grinning. "Your sister is coming home today." James blinked. Ulquiorra sighed. Teddy sent a wary glance at him. Teddy was part wolf after all, he could, in a sense, see that Ulquiorra wasn't normal. His "parents" (he had no _real_ family, after all) were too besotted with him to see clearly. Too taken in with his dark emerald eyes that they thought was bright happy jade. Intoxicated with his black hair that they were convinced would become uncontrollable and haphazard.

The Potters were constantly drowning in the adoring dream that he would turn out to be _just. Like. His. Damn. Father._

* * *

She was breathtaking. Even as an infant. He was in love.

He was sick. So very sick. Sick in mind, in body, in _soul._

He wasn't supposed to want a _baby_ this way. Especially when he was a mere toddler himself.

* * *

Orihime (_Lily, her name was __**Lily**__...but she was __**Orihime...**_**) **never had many friends growing up in their Muggle surroundings. He had ensured that. On _his_ first day of school, he did not want to go. James, the brat, teased him about being afraid. Ulquiorra, taking advantage of his brief excuse of childhood immaturity, kicked him in the shin for that comment. No, he was not afraid of something as primitive and tedious as primary school.

But his princess would be left all alone. Ulquiorra was very monopolizing and jealous of the time Orihime spent with him and hated her to be away from him. He tolerated Harry and Ginerva (definitely _not_ "Mum" or "Dad") spoiling and doting from sheer disgusting blood relation.

Anyone else...he considered Orihime too pure, too sweet, and unquestionably off limits.

He vowed to get out of school quickly.

* * *

Ulquiorra's goal of finishing school soon was achievable, and progressing smoothly. But he miscalculated. He was six, and she was four.

She was to start primary school.

His brain put Ms. Granger's (Aunt Hermione? A formality) to shame. At age six, he was in the Year 8 class in Secondary school. He would graduate and complete his Muggle education, including sixth form and A level exams by the time he was accepted at Hogwarts.

It was absolutely unacceptable.

Orihime came back to the agitated Ulquiorra beaming from her first day, prattling off names of her new "best friends". Ulquiorra tossed the names in his head like tossing a salad, sifting through them carefully, posture rigid, his small soft childlike hands fisting in small pant pockets.

Sarah...fine...Emily, acceptable.

"But Eddie was the best! He taught me the running stitch!"

This would _not_ be tolerated.

* * *

Orihime began to spend more time with this "Eddie" character, something that Ulquiorra loathed. The name of the boy became poison on his lips, staining his teeth and tongue and dying and decaying black. Orihime decided to bring her new "friend" over after school one day. Black midnight hair, oval thin wired glasses, and thin effeminate frame.

Ulquiorra, at the young age of seven, glared hatefully in the eyes of the reincarnated Ishida Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu, now "Edward Wilson, age five and a half", glared right back.

Orihime, the darling, remained oblivious.

* * *

By the time Orhime was six, Ulquiorra had managed to successfully terrify all her classmates and upperclassman to stay _far_ away from his darling princess. She was his after all. His princess, his heart, his captive. She rightfully belonged to only him. They all stayed away now.

...Except for that Wilson bastard.

"Edward" was not like him. He did not remember clearly who he was. Only smudges. His interest in saving the weak, his interest in archery, his sewing pastime. But more importantly, his affection for Orihime. In the past his feelings of love were obvious, even to the stoic emotionally challenged Arrancar. Ulquiorra greatly, to put it lightly, disapproved of their friendship.

* * *

James was gone.

She was all his now.

* * *

Ulquiorra sulked in the spacious compartment. He hated this place already. How he wanted to hex, to curse these simpletons. Curse them for staring. Hex them for whispering. Jinx them for assuming. That he would be golden. That he would be a foolish lion.

That he would be his dimwitted, rash, irritating father.

* * *

"C-Can I sit here. No one will let me sit with them see..." Ulquiorra slowly turned his head to have his sharp acidic green eyes clash with steel soft silver. Ulquiorra lazily waved him in, turning back to the window, thinking of sunsets and silver and hazel eyes. The quiet blonde boy put his trunk away and sat opposite of him, quietly examining him before turning away. Ulquiorra can hear the mutterings outside, the assuming whispers.

"...Potter sitting with _him?"_

"Why...too good...Azkaban..." Fools. Ulquiorra growls inwardly. He will sit with whomever he damn well pleases. The child sitting across glares at the door. "I hate them." He says quietly. Ulquiorra looks at him. "I hate them." He repeats louder. "I hate that they all think I'll be like them. The Malfoys." Ulquiorra nods. He knows the feeling.

"You know too, don't you? You hate them too. For thinking that you'll _automatically_ be Harry Potter because you look similar. You hate them, right?" Ulquiorra stares at his bitter and hopeful eyes. Bitter at this truth, at their legacy. Hopeful that he will have someone who won't judge. Hopeful to find another. Hopeful for a companion.

Ulquiorra nods. "I utterly despise them." He murmurs. "I wish that curses would be an acceptable greeting in society, I hate them so much." His companion (Friend? Maybe, this one) nods wisely, understandingly, solemnly. His sticks out his hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Please don't make fun of the name, though I'm plenty used to it." He smiled sheepishly. It looked awkward on the pointed face. He obviously didn't smile much. Ulquiorra felt his lips tug into his own awkward small smile. "Albus Serverus Potter. I won't tease you if you don't."

"Deal."

* * *

"I don't like my name." Ulquiorra told the young Malfoy, who smirked. "Can't imagine why." He drawled. Ulquiorra smirks back. "Yes...Call me Ulquiorra." He commands and Scorpius raises an eyebrow. "Ulquiorra? That's a mouthful..." He draws out the name, rolling it on his tongue like a bittersweet chocolate. He nods thoughtfully. "Okay. It suits you. Ulquiorra." He adds on as afterthought. Ulquiorra nods. "What about you? Any requests?" Scorpius looks at him thoughtfully.

"Truthfully? There is one..."

"Oh?"

"You see, I don't know why, but I've always liked this name, but I don't know if it's really a name. It sounds peculiar, but I like it."

"What is it?"

"Gin. Gin Ichimaru."

* * *

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Scor-Gin, asks cheerfully. Ulquiorra muses on the houses for a moment and doesn't answer. "What do _you_ think, Gin?" He asks, the new name for his friend (definitely friend) sliding off his tongue like water. Gin grins widely, looking oddly in and out of place on his pale face. "I think you'd be a good Slytherin." He says matter of factly. "I will too." Ulquiorra raises an eyebrow. Gin continues. "You see, I really admire the Gryffindors, but I won't fit in there. I know that." Ulquiorra nods. "I'm not all that ambitious, I don't think. But if I want something, I'll go pretty far lengths to get it. I have a feeling that you know what I mean." Ulquiorra did. All too well. "Also, I'm pretty manipulative, when I wanna." Ulquiorra smirked. Oh yes. He remembered that _very_ well.

"Yes...Slytherin sounds divine. Imagine it." Ulquiorra smirked wickedly and Gin mirrored him. "Albus Serverus Potter, son of Harry Potter, vanquisher of Voldemort; The Slytherin. I like it." He giggled.

Ulquiorra chuckled himself.

* * *

"I wish I knew more about Muggles," Gin said randomly as the boats rowed across the lake, blatantly ignoring the students and Hagrids perplexed stares, "they do such interesting things. So free..." He trailed off and Ulquiorra glanced up at the magnificent castle. "I wish it was white." Ulquiorra said, eyes still glued to Hogwarts. Gin made a face. "I really don't like white. I wish it wasn't a castle."

"A palace?"

"Absolutely _**not.**_ I wish...I wish it was warmer."

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed after a millisecond on Gin's head. Unenthusiastic applause tinkled across the hall and Gin's happy grin was nonexistant. Ulquiorra caught his eye and smirked approvingly. _"Nice."_ He mouthed and Gin grinned, snakelike and satiated.

* * *

_Put me in Gryffindor and suffer, Hat. _Ulquiorra snarled to the piece of magical fabric. The hat chuckled dryly. _**Don't worry, Mr. Schiffer. I wasn't planning on it.**_ The Hat opened it stitched mouth.

"_**SLYTHERIN!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ulquiorra glared at his "House mates" as they gaped at him in utter bafflement and shock. Gin couldn't contain his smug smirk and leaned towards Ulquiorra, propping his elbow on Ulquiorra's thin shoulder. "Look at 'em. They look so shocked." Gin snickered and Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here Potter?" One older Slytherin asked as the food magically appeared. Ulquiorra dabbed some mashed potatoes on his plate, shrugging and passing the bowl to the eager Gin. "I assumed I was sitting here because the Hat told me to." He commented dryly. "But if I'm wrong, please tell me." Some of the Slytherin's laughed, and others managed to repress it to amused smirks. The Slytherin shrugged and grabbed some chicken. "Eh. Sorry, mate. Just assumed you'd be Gryffindor like your bastard of a brother. Er, no offense." Ulquiorra smirked. "Oh none taken. In fact," His smirk turned downright evil, "I'm going to have _much_ enjoyment screwing with his head this year."

* * *

Ulquiorra sent a letter to his darling princess every other day, and she sent letter back to him equally frequently. His letters were long, detailed, and refined. Her's were often short, blunt, and bubbly.

_Dear Princessa, _(He didn't call her Lily, never Lily)

_Hogwarts is rather fantastic, though a little cold. I am in Slytherin house. I fit in rather nicely, and Gin and I plan to play a little trick on James soon. You won't tell on me, won't you? I don't think I would be able to handle it Princessa. The Slytherin common room is wonderful; definitely my scene. You wouldn't like it Princessa. It isn't warm and lively enough for you. It is for the darker ones. _

_Harry and Ginerva must surely be disappointed with me, though I doubt they're big enough to admit it. I think I the first one with Weasely blood to become a Slytherin, it must be breaking Ronald's heart. Cannot say that I care all too much Princessa, but I am sure your sweet heart is comforting him. I have become good friends, yes Princessa, friends, with Scorpius Malfoy. I call him Gin. It means silver. You'd like him Princessa. He makes you feel like you've known him for a long time._

_With all my love.

* * *

_

Ulquiorra never signed his letters.

* * *

_Dear Al,_

_Wow! The first Slytherin! That's so cool! Maybe Mum and Dad will buy you a snake! Mum and Dad say they're happy for you, but their eyes lie about it. Not sure how to explain. Oh no, maybe they've been taken over by the little blue men! But the little blue men probably would've been more obvious about it. Anyway, Uncle Ron cried. I made him some of my cookies, but he started to cry even harder for some reason. Scorpius (that's a strange name) sounds fun! Hope you're having a good time._

_Lots of love_

_Lily~!_

_

* * *

_

It took two weeks for the entire school to acknowledge that Ulquiorra was _**nothing**_like his father. He had the looks, but that was it. His dark green eyes bored into his surprised Professor's as he answered question coolly, accurately, precisely. His fluid posture, his level headedness. His maturity. His disdain for the weak.

His hatred for the Gryffindors.

How he loathed Gryffindors. Arrogant bullies clumsily wearing lion masks. Rash, cruel, stupid. His brother, his cousins, his family. They all disgusted him.

All but his Princess of course. She could be the most amazing Gryffindor; truly brave of heart. He wished she wouldn't though. They would drag her down: taint her.

Disgusting Lions.

* * *

Another week, and the school realized that Ulquiorra had "inherited" one other thing from his father besides phenotype.

Flying ability.

What did they expect? Ulquiorra, The _Black-Winged Great Demon, _unable to fly? Preposterous. Of course his flying skills were superior to those around him. Gin was rather good as well. Of course, Gin was Gin and he and Gin were prodigies. Matched by no one. Both found the curriculum dull and easy, secretly practicing harder spells, deadlier jinxes, advanced potions.

* * *

Ulquiorra would not hide, nor conform. He glanced around his room. Yes, it was rather spectacular. The green and silver banner, the Slytherin scarf hanging on a hook neatly, the flags.

He basked in his Slytherin subsumed room with pride. Oh, he couldn't wait to see his "parents" faces. Especially on Christmas...

"Al? Mum says to come down for dinner." Orihime stands in the door, glancing around his room like a curious lost lamb. Delicious.

He stuffs his sins down further and nods. He walks forward and she grabs his hand beaming. "So, you gonna get a snake or what?" He smiles softly and his thumb trails over her soft skin. Perfect.

It hurts to know that their hands fit so wonderfully together; just like he had imagined.

* * *

A knock on the door and Ulquiorra quickly answers to the grinning Gin. His hair, such a pale blond that it's practically silver, flecked with snow, hangs wispily in his eyes. He holds out a wrapped parcel. "Happy Christmas!" Ulquiorra opens it. They are dried persimmons. Ulquiorra snorts and gives him his gift.

They are also, quite coincidentally, dried persimmons.

* * *

"I have not told them that we are friends." Ulquiorra said as he and Gin put his coat away. Gin smirked. "Thought this would be fun? Well, I do too. Wish I was patient enough to do the same thing, but Dra-Dad's face was just hilarious."

* * *

Gin was right. Their faces were hysterical. Gin could barely contain his laughter, his shit eating grin stretched very wide across his face. "H-Hello." He managed. "It's nice to meet you." Ulquiorra tilted his head innocently. "You said I could invite a friend over for Christmas," He told his flabbergasted and horrified family, "This is Scorpius Malfoy, my housemate and best friend. I'm sure that you will get along wonderfully."

* * *

Orihime liked him. She later said that she thought he looked familiar.

Ah, irony.

* * *

"Ppfft! Damn, that was awesome. Did you see the Weaselys' _faces?_"

"That was indeed the best part. Ronald looked like he was going to kneel over and die."

"Shame that didn't happen."

"Truly."

"...Your sister's really cute-OW! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Good."

* * *

Ulquiorra remembered, _after_ he punched Gin, that he had this weird obsession with 'cute' things. Including bunnies, kittens, children; the works.

'Cute' and 'Attractive' were very different in his eyes.

Luckily for Ulquiorra, Orihime fell in his 'cute' category.

* * *

"Man...this year was a lot better than I expected."

"Hmn."

"...-sigh-...Hey, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have dreams?"

"...Yes."

"I do too! There's one that I wish I wouldn't wake up from. I'm in this old, rickety shack. It's a real dump, but there's this girl with me. She's real pretty."

"Really?"

"Yup~! Real pretty. Like 'n angel. She's got strawberry blond hair that's like golden wheat at sunset and bright ice blue eyes and pretty pale skin and she makes me feel good. Happy."

"..."

"..."

"...I am going to buy a bat."

"_Really?_ Awesome! I wanna snake."

"...A bat and a snake."

"...Wow...sometimes, you gotta wonder how we became friends."

"Indeed." _I wonder..._

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yo! Ulquiorra! This muggle box is great! What's it called again?"

"Telephone."

"Yeah! So I was thinking about our next trick!"

"Oh?"

"So first, we get some hair from your idiot brother and cousin without them knowing and then..."

* * *

**A/N: Yep. I suck.  
If you speak English and can't figure out what Princessa means, than I feel a little sad for you. ...Princess, by the way.  
Review please!  
**


End file.
